Wizards of Waverly Place 100 Theme Challenge
by HotXbun
Summary: The 100 theme challenge for Wizards of Waverly Place. Rated T cause some of these might get dark.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

HotXbun: Welcome to day three of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Wizards of Waverly Place!

Instead of updating a story (because my only Wizards of Waverly Place fan fiction is finished) and posting a one shot, I have decided to give the 100 theme challenge a shot.

Also. Most of these will probably be set in my 'Wolf Children' universe so you should go check that out first.

Okay! One down, ninety nine more to go! If you have any ideas please let me know! Hey! That rhymed!

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Love

HotXbun: Happy late anniversary!

Yesterday was the anniversary of the day I posted 'Wolf Children!' But since that's finished already I decided to finally update this instead.

This one will be for 'love.' It's set in the 'Wolf Children' universe and will show Alex and Mason's first date! Thank you ILoveEverything6 for recommending this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverley Place, A Year Without Rain or A Thousand Years. But I do own 'Wolf Children.'

Chapter 1 Love

Alex's POV

I was in my room getting ready.

Mason and I were going on our first date!

I looked down at my engagement ring and smiled.

Most people would find it weird to be engaged to someone you haven't even gone on a first date with...but Mason and I already know that we love each other and want to be together forever.

Speak of the devil...A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez (Mason's ringtone) started playing on my phone

You know? Selena is a very nice name. Maybe someday I'll name my kid that.

I answered the phone.

"Hey babe", I greeted. "You nearly here?"

"I'm outside", Mason revealed.

"Okay", I said. "I'm on my way."

With that I went downstairs and outside to my front door.

I looked around...but didn't see Mason.

But I did see...a violinist...with a note attached to his violin.

I took the note and read it.

 _Look up._

With that I started looking around...but I couldn't find Mason.

Then suddenly...the violinist got soaked with a water balloon!

I looked up...and started laughing.

Mason was standing on my balcony with water balloons!

That's my fault. I showed him how to use water balloons the first time he came over to my house.

"I am so sorry", I apologized to the violinist before running back into my house to hide from his wrath.

I ended up literally running into Mason.

Luckily he grabbed onto me before I could fall.

"You okay love", he asked.

"I'm good", replied. "How did you get down here so quickly?"

"Werewolf remember", Mason asked.

"Ah", I said as he let go of me.

"So", he started. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Ready as I'll ever be", I replied.

"Good", Mason stayed. "But first, I need to make sure that violinist isn't still around."

With that Mason poked his head out the door.

"All clear", he said.

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

When he did...I saw one of those biked pulled carriages.

"What's this", I asked.

"We're gonna go on a cheesy carriage ride while I play a cheesy song."

With that Mason took out his phone and started playing 'A Thousand Years' by Cristina Perri.

I giggled as Mason took my hand and led me onto the carriage.

With that we went around looking at many landmarks until it got dark out.

We got off in front of a pizza place that had a guy flipping dough at the front!

Mason walked up to him...and the dough fell on his face!

I just laughed and took a photo.

...

Mason walked me to my front door.

When he did...I turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for tonight Mason", I said. "It was the best first date ever!"

"Hopefully the first of many."

HotXbun: As you see...I based Alex and Mason's first date on the romantic montage they had in Alex Charms a Boy.


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Okay. We're skipping to number 39 'Dreams' because ILoveEverything6 suggested that my next one shot should be about a 'dramatic dream.'

This one will be set after Chapter 14 of 'Wolf Children.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly. But I do own Wolf Children, Selena and Hunter.

Chapter 3 Dreams

Alex's POV

I was cleaning the house after my kids' fight.

I saw that Mason's driver license had fallen and put it back up.

"Selena and Hunter have started choosing their own paths in life", she revealed. "I moved here to give them that freedom...but now that they're spreading their wings...I just...it's hard. You know?"

With that I sighed sadly.

"I wish you were here Mason", I said. "You'd know what to do."

...

I walked into the bed room I shared with my kids and saw that they were asleep.

I kissed them both goodnight before going to sleep as well.

 _Dream_

 _I woke up and sighed sadly._

 _Then...I felt an arm wrap around me._

 _I turned my head and saw...Mason._

" _Morning love", he greeted before kissing me._

" _Morning", I greeted. "I'll wake up Hunter and you wake up Selena."_

 _With that Mason and I got out of bed._

 _I walk up to Hunter and shook him gently._

" _Hunter", I started. "It's time to get up honey."_

 _With that Hunter slowly opened his eyes._

 _He sat up and yawned while stretching._

" _Morning mom."_

 _One Hour Later_

 _We were all eating breakfast together._

" _Now", Mason started. "Can you too tell me what happened last night?"_

 _With that Hunter and Selena started yelling on top of each other._

" _One at a time please", Mason commanded._

" _Hunter was trying to force me to go to the woods with him", Selena revealed._

" _And Selena was trying to make me go back to school", Hunter revealed._

" _Now why is that", Mason asked._

" _Because we're human", Selena stated._

" _No", Hunter stated. "We're wolves!"_

" _Enough", Mason commanded. "How many times do I have to tell you? You can't force the one to be something they're not. Selena, If Hunter wants to be a wolf, then let him be a wolf."_

" _Ha", Hunter said._

" _And Hunter", Mason started. "If Selena wants to be human, let her be human."_

" _But when we were kids Selena loved being a wolf", Hunter pointed out._

" _And you hated being one", Selena pointed out._

" _That's when you guys were kids", Alex pointed out. "There's nothing wrong with changing your mind when you get older."_

 _Hunter and Selena looked down sadly._

" _What I wanna know is why is it such a big deal if the other one isn't involved", Mason said."_

" _It's just", Hunter started. "I never get to hang out with Selena anymore."_

" _And I never get to hang out with you", Selena pointed out._

" _Then just plan to hang out", Mason stated._

 _Selena and Hunter just looked down sadly,_

" _Do you...maybe want to go get a milkshake together", the former asked._

 _With that...Hunter smiled._

" _Yeah", he said. "I would like that."_

 _End of Dream_

Alex woke up...and smiled.

"Thank you Mason."

And so...Alex had the exact same conversation with her kids...and it had the same outcome!

Even if Mason wasn't physically with her, he always knew how to help.

HotXbun: And now I'm crying.


	4. Chapter 4 Light and Dark

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over FOUR months since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Welcome to day six of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Wizards of Waverly Place!

Okay. So I'm going to mash up 'Light' and 'Dark' for this one.

This one will also be set during 'Wolf Children' when Hunter and Selena were kids.

MissM98: Very cute.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly. But I do own Wolf Children, Selena and Hunter.

Chapter 4 Light and Dark

Hunter's POV

I was having dinner with my family.

"Guys", my mom started. "I was wondering. Since you guys are getting bigger now, I was wondering if you guys wanted to start sleeping with the light off."

This made me gulp.

I didn't like the dark. It was scary.

"I'm ready to sleep with the light off mommy", Selena replied.

"What about you Hunter", my mom asked.

"Um...", I started nervously.

"Come on Hunter", Selena pleaded. "Don't be a fraidy wolf!"

"Selena", my mom said sternly.

"It's okay mommy", I stated. "I'll sleep with the lights off."

"You sure", my mom asked.

"I'm sure."

That Night

My mom was tucking Selena and I in.

"Okay", she said. "You guys ready for this?"

"I'm ready mommy", Selena replied happily.

"Um...", I said nervously.

"I'm right here if you guys need me."

With that my mom turned off the light...and I immediately gulped.

But then...I looked at everything in shock.

I could see everything just fine!

"Mommy", I whispered. "I can still see everything!"

"That's because wolves can see in the dark."

"Which you would've known if you had just slept with the lights off you big baby!"

"Selena", my mom scolded.

"Sorry mommy!"

I just laughed before lying down again.

From that moment on...I didn't need to sleep with the light on anymore.

HotXbun: Sorry it was so short. It was the best I could come up with!


	5. Chapter 5 Seeking Solace

HotXbun: This one will be for 'Seeking Solace.' It will be set right after chapter 5 of Wolf Children.

Disclaimer: I do now own Wizards of Waverly Place. But I do own Wolf Children (the fan fiction I wrote, not the movie) as well as Selena and Hunter.

Chapter 5 Seeking Solace

Alex's POV

I woke in confusion when I heard knocking.

I looked around before hearing the knocking again. That's when I realized that it was coming from my front door.

"Huh", I said in confusion. "Who could that be?"

With that I got up and opened my front door.

Standing in front of me was...my best friend Harper.

She was wearing an almost completely black and simple outfit. This was weird for Harper as she usually colorful and outlandish outfits.

She also looked like she had been crying. Just like I probably did.

"Harper", I said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I...", Harper started. "I...I just got your text about Mason."

When I heard this...I looked down sadly. It was taking everything in me to not cry at that moment.

It wasn't working.

"I...", I started as I began to cry. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you something like this over text, but...I...I...I didn't want to have to say it..."

I didn't get to finish...as Harper had wrapped her arms around me...and I burst out crying.

"It's okay", she stated. "It's okay. Just let it all out."

"Why", I asked as tears streamed down my eyes. "Why did it have to happen to him?!"

"I don't know sweetie", Harper replied. "I just don't know."

"What am I going to do now", I asked. "How am I going to raise two children, half werewolf children, on my own?!"

"Hey", Harper scolded as she looked at me. "You are not on your own okay? You have your family. Mason's family. Me."

"It's not the same Harper", I stated. "My children need a father, and know...know they're going to have to grow up without one. It's not fair."

"It isn't", Harper agreed before hugging me again. "But you're not alone. You have so many love ones that are going to be there for you."

"I know", I agreed. "And I'm so grateful that I do, but...but I want Mason!"

"I know", Harper said. "I know, and I'm so sorry."

With that I continued to cry.

"Is there anything you need me to do", Harper asked me as she broke our hug. "Do you want me to take Selena and Hunter off your hands for a bit."

"No", I replied. "I want them with me."

"Are you sure", Harper asked.

"Last night", I started. "I had a dream. In it...Mason told me to take care of our children, and I promised him that I would.

"I understand that", Harper stated. "But you have just through so much."

"I want them with me", I said.

"Okay", Harper says giving in. "But I'm staying here with you."


End file.
